<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matchmaker by Bladestorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811286">Matchmaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladestorm/pseuds/Bladestorm'>Bladestorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Connie just wants Steven to be happy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jealous Steven, Jealousy, Jeff is a nice person, Lars is mentioned like a few times, Matchmaker Steven, Matchmaking, Recovery, Slightly pushy steven, Steven just wants Connie to be happy, Unrequited Love, breakdowns, but thats it, friends being friends, slight slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladestorm/pseuds/Bladestorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after ‘I am my monster’.<br/>Recently Connie and Steven have been improving their friendship, until one day Connie invites Jeff to hang out with her at beach city. The three of them hang out. Steven gets suspicious that Jeff and Connie may be together.<br/>While hanging out, in a concealed area, Jeff asks Steven what Connie’s type is. Steven gets confused and asks what he means by it. It is revealed Jeff has a crush on Connie and wants steven’s advice on getting with her since Steven has known Connie for so long.<br/>Steven takes this opportunity to play matchmaker for the two, not thinking of himself or his feelings first, trying to help Jeff to get together with his best friend Steven is so madly in love with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jeff/Connie Maheswaran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this is my first fanfiction for ao3 and Steven universe.<br/>Sorry I suck at descriptions, I tried my best.<br/>This story was inspired by a ‘Connverse’sation I had with a friend.<br/>Get it, Connverse? Because that’s the ship name for Steven and Connie- hahah *I’m so sorry*.<br/>This sparked an idea in my head about there being a rival love interest for Connie or Steven. So I took the unexpected route and went with Connie.<br/>I personally don’t like to ship characters in Steven Universe, because at the time I watched it, I was young and didn’t really think about shipping the characters other than Ruby and Sapphire(my otp btw).<br/>It’s been maybe like 7 years since then? I’m not really sure but I know I’ve been watching SU since the show came out so it’s really inspired me over the years.<br/>Anyways getting back on track-<br/>This is a concept for Steven and Connie I created since I wanted there to be a conflict in their relationship besides Steven’s mental breakdown, and their many fights.<br/>I remembered Jeff existed so I used him like the background character he is and made him Connie’s admirer since they actually interacted in the show.<br/>Steven doesn’t really have any interactions with characters that are ship-able, besides a certain character I will not mention because I’m afraid of voicing my opinion in this fandom since some parts of it are pretty vicious and messed up.<br/>But yea I wanted to make a fanfic on how Connie and Steven got together since it wasn’t explained in canon so I decided to make this fanfic about it. </p><p>Hopefully the grammar is ok, I’m not good with adding commas when needed or not. If you’re reading this please tell me your thoughts on it in the comments I would really enjoy that &lt;3<br/>I plan to post more fanfics in the future and some aren’t SU related so there’s a bit of divergence in my works.<br/>I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter echoed throughout beach city on a warm lovely day. The sun was shining, the sky was clear. Everything was back to normal after Steven’s breakdown. </p>
<p>Everyone tried their best to help him with overcoming his anxiety attack, Dr. Maheswaran, Connie’s mother, described it. She later on prescribed Steven a therapist to get better as well, she too, cared for the well being of her daughter’s best friend. </p>
<p>The steps were small, but over time Steven got better. He could now properly think without having another attack, and all of his friend’s were there to support him. <br/>He felt, loved, and appreciated, something he needed to feel. Instead of helping other’s other had helped him, but that didn’t stop his tendencies to try and help anyone he could. </p>
<p>The boardwalk was crowded with people and gems as usual, everyone was having a good time. <br/>Steven stopped outside of Lars’s former bakery,  he wanted to go in and possibly buy some pastries, even though his friend no longer worked there. He was about to go in when he heard a sudden cry.<br/>He turned around to see Connie running towards him. <br/>Connie, Steve’s best friend in the whole entire world. She meant the world to him. The last month he hadn’t seen much of her due to her constant study schedule. Now she was running towards him, arms open.<br/>The two almost crashed onto each other. Bodies colliding.</p>
<p>‘’Steven!’’ Connie exclaimed happily, her arms going his neck, pulling him close to her. </p>
<p>‘’Connie! It’s so good to see you!’’ He rejoiced, putting his hands on her waist. </p>
<p>Connie could feel her cheeks flare up, she wanted to stay like this forever... in his arms... ‘’Steven, remember Jeff from my old school?’’ Connie asked him, pulling away.</p>
<p>He nodded ‘’Oh. Yea, I remember Jeff.’’</p>
<p>‘’He’s here in beach city! We’ve been hanging out all month together!’’</p>
<p>‘’’All month...?’’’ Steven repeated slowly.</p>
<p>‘’Yeah! Isn’t it great? I came to see if you wanted to hang out with us.’’</p>
<p>‘’Oh uhm sure Connie. I’d love to.’’</p>
<p>‘’Great! He’s waiting by the bench over there,’’ she pointed over to the sand, where low and behold, Jeff, was sitting on a bench in the shade. </p>
<p>‘’Let’s go over to him!’’ Connie pulled on steven’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed her over to where Jeff sat. </p>
<p>‘’Oh you’re back Connie. Oh! Hey steven! Long time no see.’’</p>
<p>Steven put his hand behind his head nervously, ‘’hey Jeff, it’s nice to see you too!’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’Jeff do you mind if steven hangs out with us?’’</p>
<p>‘’Yeah of course he can hang with us, I don’t mind at all.’’ The boy smiled at Connie.</p>
<p>‘’Thanks so much Jeff!’’</p>
<p>‘’Not a problem.’’</p>
<p>They looked at each other for a brief moment. Jeff’s cheeks grew darker the longer he stared at Connie. Connie broke away to look at steven, ‘’What do you guys want to do?’’ </p>
<p>‘’I was gonna go over to the bakery, you guys should come with. They have some great stuff there.’’ Steven suggested, trying to ease his mind about the fact that Connie and <br/>Jeff had gotten closer than before.</p>
<p>‘’Ooo sounds fun!’’ Jeff said, ‘’have any suggestions, Steven?’’</p>
<p>Steven shrugged his shoulders lamely “The stuff there is all good in my opinion.’’</p>
<p>‘’Not a picky eater huh? Unlike someone I know.’’ He looked at Connie, who blushed from embarrassment, quickly hiding he face.</p>
<p>She laughed nervously ‘’That was one time Jeff!’’</p>
<p>‘’You kept on saying ‘it wasn’t to your liking.’’’ He playfully mocked her. </p>
<p>The two giggled, as if it were some inside joke they had shared, often casting glances at each other. </p>
<p>Steven could feel himself sweat a bit, he didn’t know why. He was feeling... left out? Maybe that’s what it was. Yeah! Connie being super friendly to a guy he didn’t know much <br/>about, let alone seen them together more than once. Maybe they had hung out without him... yea, they had stated that before... they had been hanging out this past month <br/>together without him... had... their relationship grown? We’re... we’re they dating?! <br/>Steven mustered the thought of it. No, Connie would’ve told him if she had gotten together with someone. But what if she didn’t want him getting jealous... what if she did this so  he wouldn’t bother her about it. </p>
<p>Millions of thoughts ran through steven’s head, imaging his life as a third wheel...</p>
<p>‘’Steven? You there?” A voice snapped him back into reality.</p>
<p>‘’Huh? Yes. Sorry.’’</p>
<p>Connie smiled at him, ‘’it’s fine, I understand you’re still going through a lot of stress.’’</p>
<p>‘’Heh.. yea... but I’m getting over it.’’ He promised her.</p>
<p>‘’As long as you’re happy with yourself.’’ Her smile made his heart race miles per minute.</p>
<p>‘’Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I not be happy?!’’</p>
<p>Connie shrugged, ‘’just tell me if you’re feeling overwhelmed.’’</p>
<p>Jeff quickly added on, ‘’Yea, we’re here for you. Connie uhm... told you’ve been going through a lot of stress. I’m not going to intrude on it, but I’d like you to know that you can </p>
<p>tell me if you feel uncomfortable somehow.’’ He gave steven a soft smile, Jeff seemed really sentimental about what he had just said...</p>
<p>‘’Thanks guys.’’</p>
<p>Jeff got up from the bench, ‘’You guys want to go see what they have at the bakery Steven mentioned?’’</p>
<p>‘’Yeah that sounds great!’’ Connie exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered the building, the bell rang as they went in.</p>
<p>‘’Dang it’s nice and cold in here.’’ Jeff whistled, ‘’just what I needed from being in the sun for too long.’’</p>
<p>Connie laughed, ‘’same, it’s so hot outside.’’</p>
<p>Jeff looked around, ‘’this place looks nice.’’ </p>
<p>‘’The stuff here is really good. Our friend, Lars, I told you about him. Remember?’’</p>
<p>Jeff nodded, “the pink space pirate.’’</p>
<p>Connie giggled, ‘’yes that’s him, the pink space pirate. Anyways, he was the one who established this place.’’</p>
<p>‘’Ooooo dang, he’s got a business now. Must be living life to the fullest.’’<br/>Connie tilted her head a bit‘’In a way yes. Steven might know what I’m talking about.’’ She proceeded to glance over at steven, he smiled and said, ‘’Yea, he’s defiantly living life to the fullest right about now.’’</p>
<p>The two of them stared at each other, with a seemingly long gaze. Soft brown eyes meeting the other’s.</p>
<p>Jeff bent over to see through the glass, ‘’let’s see what we have here...’’</p>
<p>‘’Here I’ll help you decide.’’ Connie said to Jeff, going over to explain each dish.</p>
<p>A burning sensation filled Steven. He couldn’t describe it. It was as if... envy had engulfed him, he wanted to push Jeff away from Connie, but he refrained himself from doing so. Jeff wasn’t a bad person... he wasn’t trying to steal Connie from him... he wasn’t... wait... stealing Connie from-</p>
<p>‘Gah no!’ He thought miserably, ‘Connie isn’t even mine to begin with... Connie is her own person’ he reminded himself. <br/>Connie would choose who she wanted to be with. Even if it wasn’t Steven OR Jeff, even if it was a girl, if Connie flowed that way. He would completely support her through any choice she made.</p>
<p>‘’I think I want that chocolate cream roll. It looks really tasty.’’ </p>
<p>‘‘Does it? I’ve never tried it before.’’ Connie said to him, eyeing the delicacy through the glass.</p>
<p>‘’You can have some when I get it.’’ </p>
<p>Connie beamed brightly at him, “Thank you so much jeff! You don’t have to give me any though.”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “I want to.”<br/>Jeff went over to  Blue Lace Agate, who was on duty at the time, and Jeff asked about buying one.<br/>The gem began to package it up in a little box, and Jeff went over to pay at the counter. </p>
<p>‘’What are you gonna get Steven?’’ Connie called Steven over.<br/>He walked right next to her, their shoulders brushing. </p>
<p>‘’A fruit tart.’’</p>
<p>‘’Sounds tasty.’’ A smiled spread onto Connie’s lips, Steven could feel his heart racing again. She went over to the counter, ‘’can we get two strawberry fruit tarts? Separately packaged please?” Steven’s cheeks warmed at the little Jam Bud reference, remembering the memories that came along with it.</p>
<p>The gem nodded at her, and began to pluck the tarts from the show case.</p>
<p>Jeff went next to Connie ‘’Fruit tarts huh. Sounds delicious.’’</p>
<p>‘’I’ll give you a bite of mine!’’ She offered.</p>
<p>‘’Wow! Thanks Connie!’’ He flashed her a smile, she smiled at him him back, Steven fumed silently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three were outside together sitting at a table, enjoying their delicious pastries.</p>
<p>‘’This tastes awesome!’’ Stars seemed to light up in Jeff’s eyes as he took bites of the roll. ‘’You made a good suggestion Steven.’’</p>
<p>Steven shrugged it off ‘’They usually have good pastries.’’</p>
<p>‘’But this... this is awesome! I really like beach city! It’s a really fun place.’’</p>
<p>‘’It really is.’’ Connie said chewing on her food, her cheeks were a rose blush. </p>
<p>They continued to eat their food. Jeff wiped his month with a napkin and took his discards to throw them out in a trashcan.</p>
<p>Coming to sit next to Connie, which Steven noticed almost immediately, Jeff asked them ‘’What do you guys wanna do next?’’</p>
<p>‘’Going to little home world would be fun! Steven and I could show you around!’’</p>
<p>Jeff lit up at the idea, ‘’this whole gem thing seems so cool! I’m glad I came here!’’</p>
<p>Steven chuckled nervously, ‘’they’re still repairing the damage I made.’’</p>
<p>Jeff looked at Steven, ‘’what damage did you cause?’’</p>
<p>‘’Just knocked down a few buildings and stuff.  No big deal.’’</p>
<p>‘’Holy shit!’’ Jeff exclaimed in shock, ‘’You knocked down buildings?! You’re half gem if I remember?’’</p>
<p>‘’Yeah.’’ Steven could feel himself getting nervous due to where this conversation might lead.</p>
<p>‘’Can all gems shatter building?’’</p>
<p>Steven flinched at the word ‘shatter’, images of Jasper flashed into his mind when he was sobbing, waiting for her gem to repair. The time he had basically almost killed white diamond when he had lost control of his awful temper. He shuddering as the memories reoccurred. ‘’Haha... no, usually only powerful ones.’’</p>
<p>‘’Ohhh I see. You’re a full on powerful gem! Sounds epic!’’ </p>
<p>Steven scratched his neck, ‘’not really.’’ More horrendous images of the things he had seen as kid... it was all coming back to him now... every time he dared to think about it and confront his past he would usually shut down in fear of hurting others... in fear of hurting the ones he loved... in fear of hurting Connie...<br/>Connie noticed his discomfort, and placed her hand on his, making his heart speed up, pounding through his chest. Connie... was always there for him. Connie made him feel happy.</p>
<p>‘’Steven has had a strange childhood.’’ Connie explained to Jeff.</p>
<p>‘’Oh... Having a good childhood is important.’’Jeff remarked.</p>
<p>‘’Yeah it is.’’ Connie agreed.</p>
<p>“My childhood was pretty basic.” Jeff admitted, “it would’ve been cool to have a childhood like you did Steven.” </p>
<p>Steven shook his head vigorously, “No... no it wouldn’t, you... don’t understand how it effected me...”</p>
<p>Jeff looked at him, “But you have all these cool powers, Connie told me about them. I think they’re awesome-‘’</p>
<p>Steven brought his hands down on the table forcefully, for a split second he began to light bright pink. The table began to crack, despite being made of metal...<br/>As soon as it happened both Connie and Jeff quickly got up and away from the table, away from Steven... </p>
<p>He immediately turned back to his normal color again. </p>
<p>“I-i... I’m so sorry...” Steven felt his eyes get wet with guilt.</p>
<p>“N-no! Don’t feel sorry Steven!” Connie rushed over to him, but he immediately backed away.</p>
<p>“I should go... I...I don’t want to hurt you...” He started to walk away.</p>
<p>Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder. He flushed bright red expecting to see Connie, but instead it was Jeff. </p>
<p>“Dude... I should be the one apologizing. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.’’ Jeff told him admitting to his faults, “It was wrong of me to say those things when you <br/>were clearly uncomfortable.’’ Connie’s eyes burned into Steven’s but he wasn’t looking at her, he was looking at Jeff. </p>
<p>“Thanks Jeff...’’</p>
<p>Jeff smiled softly at steven, “I can leave if you’d like me to.’’</p>
<p>Steven panicked, “No, no! It’s fine! We can all go to little home world together now. I’ll introduce you to everyone.’’</p>
<p>Jeff nodded at him, “Sounds like a plan.” </p>
<p>A smile graced Connie’s lips from seeing her two friends getting along with each other.<br/>She walked over to them, tugging at Steven’s hand, “Come on, let’s walk there.’’</p>
<p>The three of them smiled at each other, and began their visit to little homeworld.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I needed to edit this-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just here for now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will update soon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2, Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven and Connie introduce Jeff to some of the residents of little home world. <br/>Jeff finally tells Steven the truth on why he hangs out with Connie so much, and Steven notices someone has been watching him since he got there...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I posted the chapter, sorry if it’s short but I put my best effort into it, I often write my chapters when I need them to cut off. Anyways I’m so happy you guys actually liked this concept/story! I tried improving me grammar in this after noticing some mistakes.<br/>The next chapter will come out soon so be prepared!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’Come on! We’re almost there!’’ Connie rushed in front of the boys to get ahead.</p><p>Steven and Jeff we’re slowly trotting up the hill following Connie who was farther up than they were.</p><p>‘’this is gonna be so exciting!’’ Jeff said enthusiastically to Steven. Steven just nodded and kept walking up the hill trying to catch up with Connie.</p><p>In the distance they could see little home world come up. The brightly colored houses reflected in the sunlight harshly making Steven’s eyes squint from looking at them.</p><p>As the three humans finally arrived stepping onto the road where the town started Steven saw his gem friends in the distance. <br/>Lapis was seen talk to another lapis on top of a small building. The two noticed Steven and his friends and they both waved at them.<br/>Steven hesitantly waved back at them, while Connie started explaining their powers to Jeff.</p><p>“So basically they can control water...’’</p><p>‘’Does that mean they can control 75% of a human being-“</p><p>The two lapis flew down. Steven could tell which one was which. The lapis he knew well had her hair down, with her usual attire. The other lapis had her blue hair back, and freckles decorated her face.</p><p>Lapis, as in the original lapis, spoke, “Hey Steven! Are you... feeling better?’’ </p><p>Steven, not wanting to upset her saiid, “Of course! I came here to show Jeff, a friend of mine, how things work in little home world.’’</p><p>Both lapis’s turned to look at the other teenage boy. Freckled lapis smiled, ‘’it’s nice to meet you!” She took his hands in her’s and shook them.</p><p>Jeff furrowed his brow and then smiled a bit, “Was that... was that supposed to be a handshake.’’ He looked up her.</p><p>‘’Yes! Lapis taught me it! I’m still getting used to the whole living with humans thing, just as you are with living with gems.’’ Freckles exclaimed</p><p>Jeff nodded, “I see...’’  </p><p>Lapis looked at steven, “Steven, Peridot wanted me to tell you that little home world is finished in repairs.”</p><p>Steven nodded.</p><p>‘’She also said to not break anything.’’</p><p>Steven laughed at this, “Of course I won’t! I don’t want to cause anymore work for you guys.’’ </p><p>Lapis nodded at him, and looked over to freckles who was talking to Jeff and Connie about gem culture.<br/>Freckles saw lapis and went over to her, and the two flew away using their water wings.</p><p>‘’Wow!” Jeff gaped at the sight.</p><p>‘’Come on, let’s go see bismuth, I need to see if the order I requested is done.’’ Connie beckoned to them, and began to lead Jeff towards Bismuth’s forge.</p><p> </p><p>They had been walking through little home world stopping at some places so Connie could show Jeff what little home world was like. They saw some other gems along like, snowflake obsidian,  the heaven and earth beetles, biggs, and few others. <br/>Steven made sure to say hello to each.</p><p>In an earlier conversation snowflake obsidian asked, “You doing ok steven? You haven’t been here in a while...”</p><p>“Yes I’m doing ok, thank you for asking.” <br/>The gem smiled at him when he said this.</p><p>They continued on until they reached Bismuth’s forge. Bismuth was outside talking to Pearl.<br/>Steven could see a faint bit of color on the two of their faces. </p><p>Bismuth looked over and saw the three of them approaching, “Oh! Hey Steven! Hey Connie! Who’s your friend?’’</p><p>Connie took the lead in introducing Jeff this time, “This is Jeff, he used to go to my school.’’</p><p>Bismuth nodded at the two of them, “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you.’’</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too.”</p><p>Connie went up to Bismuth, “I have a quick question, is the thing I ordered ready?”</p><p>“Hmmm? Oh yea! It’s almost done. Come inside to check it out.” She offered.</p><p>Connie looked back to Steven and Jeff, “You guys just stay out here.”</p><p>“Yea of course Connie.” Steven nodded understanding that it may be something personal.</p><p>Bismuth and Connie went into the forge, their footsteps heard against the hard floor.</p><p>Pearl glanced at them, and then turned to Steven, “I’m glad you’re making new friends Steven. I’m going to head inside to see what Connie asked for.” <br/>Pearl went inside as well, and headed over to where Connie and Bismuth were.</p><p>Steven tapped his foot against the soft grass as he waited. </p><p>“Steven... I need to ask you something.” Jeff scratched his head nervously.</p><p>“Hmm oh yeah? Of course. What is it?” He turned to Jeff, who’s face was covered in red.</p><p>“I-I uhm... what’s Connie’s type?’’</p><p>Steven gave him a puzzled look, he had heard that expression before but... “What do you mean?”</p><p>Jeff sucked in a breath, “I guess I should just tell you since you’ve known Connie for so long.” He scratched his head, “I-I ... I have a crush on Connie...” He admitted with a heavy blush covering his face.</p><p>Steven froze. Jeff... Jeff liked Connie...? But Steven liked... Steven stopped himself. He needed to be a supportive friend but what if Connie liked Jeff back? Would she leave Steven forever...? Steven didn’t want to think about that kind of thing. Connie would never leave him just because she got a boyfriend, no way was gonna stop being friends with him. But that wasn’t really what Steven was worried about. No matter how many times he would try and deny it, it would always come back to him. He wanted to tell himself otherwise but... Steven too, had a crush on Connie. He had practically proposed to her! But Jeff also had a crush on her... </p><p>Steven sucked in some air, “You do?” He tried to hide his bitterness from coming out.</p><p>“Y-Yeah... she’s so nice and amazing... who wouldn’t fall for her? I want your advice on how to get together with her. Like... I want to go on a date with her. I know you could probably help me since you’ve known her for such a long time.” Jeff stuttered out, he began to cover his face in embarrassment.</p><p>As much as Steven didn’t want to he always wanted the opportunity to help people and make them happy. Even if that meant loosing his best friend who was the love of his life. Steven knew what he had to do if he wanted Connie to be happy. <br/>Steven was going to play matchmaker for the two.</p><p>Steven looked Jeff straight in the eyes, “I can totally help you Jeff!”</p><p>Jeff looked up a surprised look on his face, “R-Really? You’ll do that for me?! Thank you so much Steven!” Jeff embraced Steven, but then quickly let him go, “Sorry...”</p><p>“No it’s fine! I want you and Connie to be happy together.” </p><p>“I was scared to ask you since I thought you might like her as well...” Jeff admitted looking down ashamed of himself.</p><p>Steven shrugged “Well Connie is a very likable person so I can see why you thought that.”</p><p>“I hope Connie likes me back. It would mean the world to me if she did.”</p><p>“I hope she likes you as well...” Even though the thought saddened Steven he always wanted to put others before him.</p><p>“Here I’ll give you my number so we can talk about this after the day ends.” Jeff pulled out his phone and showed Steven his contact.</p><p>Steven fumbled a bit searching for his cellular device in his pocket. He finally grabbed it and opened up contacts and began to type Jeff’s into his phone. </p><p>“Thanks.’’</p><p>Jeff beamed at him, “No problem!” </p><p>A voice called out to them, “You guys are already exchanging numbers? You guys must’ve gotten along well.’’ Connie was walking towards them followed by Bismuth and Pearl closely behind.</p><p>Connie turned to Bismuth, “Thank you so much for helping me with this Bismuth.”</p><p>The gem smiled at Connie “No problem! I’m always happy to help.’’</p><p>Connie smiled back and walked to Jeff and Steven, “It’s getting late and me and Jeff need to go back soon.”</p><p>Steven nodded at her, “I’ll warp home don’t worry. Just make sure to show Jeff the way back.”</p><p>Connie nodded and hesitantly leaned forward and hugged Steven.<br/>“I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>Steven hugged her tightly, “Ok.” </p><p>The two let go, and began to part ways.<br/>“Bye steven!” Jeff called, “Don’t forget to text me soon!”</p><p>“Don’t worry I will!’’ </p><p>He waved until the two were no longer in sight, he sighed, and went over to a nearby bench. <br/>He saw pearl walking up to him.</p><p>“Steven...”</p><p>Steven waved her away, “I’m fine, I understand Connie may like Jeff and that she may leave me alone forever, it’s totally fine!” </p><p>Pearl gave him a puzzled look, “uh no not that. Look over to those bushes.” She whispered to him.</p><p>Steven glanced over, and his brown eyes met a pair of yellow ones.</p><p>“Oh my god.” He groaned.</p><p>“She’s been following you since you got here and you didn’t notice?” Pearl asked.</p><p>Steven shook his head, “I was busy hanging out Connie and Jeff to notice.”</p><p>Pearl glanced over at the bushes narrowing her eyes slightly, “You should go see what she wants.’’</p><p>Steven nodded getting up from the bench, “Will do.”<br/>He started to head over to where the gem in the bushes was, Pearl was anxiously watching him.</p><p>He sighed looking at the bush, “What do you want Jasper?”</p><p>Jasper’s eyes widened, “H-how did you see me?!” She demanded.</p><p>She got out of the bush, kicking it away. Green leaves stuck out of her hair.</p><p>Steven crossed his arms “Pearl just told me, but the better question is... why were you stalking me?”</p><p>“W-well uhm you see my diamond. I was looking out for your safety, you can never trust those humans you know? They could’ve attacked you!’’ </p><p>Steven sighed, “they’re my friends... you already know that.’’</p><p>Jasper shook her head vigorously, “Only the connie one, not that Jeff kid...’’ she suspiciously murmured.</p><p>“Jeff is fine, he’s practically harmless.’’ </p><p>Jasper looked at him with a stern look on her face, “Oh really? Don’t you like Connie? He’s trying to take her from you!”<br/>Steven could feel his cheeks flare up, “NO! Don’t say stuff like that! Jeff is a nice person, it’s fine if he likes Connie or not. As long as they’re happy.’’</p><p>“Whatever you say my diamond I’m only trying to protect you.’’</p><p>Steven groaned, “Enough with the diamond stuff please! Just call me Steven.”</p><p>“Of course my diamond Steven.” She crossed her arms into a diamond saluting him. </p><p>Steven smacked his head, “You can go now Jasper...”</p><p>She nodded, “Of course! Tell me if that Jeff kid is any trouble! I will take care of him for you.”</p><p>Steven rolled his eyes as she left, kicking any nature she saw in her way.</p><p>Pearl walked over to Steven chuckling, “She’s really looking out for you ‘my diamond’” </p><p>“Ugh not you too!”<br/>“I’m only kidding Steven.”</p><p>“I know... sorry.”</p><p>“But i have to agree with what she said. Why are you helping Jeff if you like Connie? You practically proposed to her.”</p><p>Steven let out a sigh, “I just want Connie to be happy.’’</p><p>“I understand that but you must think of yourself as well. You could’ve just told Jeff the truth.’’</p><p>Steven scratched his head lightly, “I don’t know him that well...’’</p><p>Pearl was assumed at his defense, “Neither does he, but he still told you. All you had to do was tell him that you liked her as well.’’</p><p>Steven shook his head, ‘’No. I want to help him, I want to help Connie.’’</p><p>Pearl just sighed finally giving up, “Whatever you say Steven.” </p><p>“I’ll see you later Pearl. I’m gonna head home.’’</p><p>She nodded, ‘’Alright. Call me if you need anything.” <br/>Pearl started to head back to Bismuth who was talking to Biggs about constructing a gym of some sorts.</p><p>Steven walked over to the warp, and got on it and warped himself back home so he could text Jeff about setting up a date for him and Connie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to give feedback I enjoy reading what people have to say about it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven messages Jeff about Jeff’s date with Connie. They make plans and Steven then has a breakdown about loosing his best friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter, I’ve been feeling stressed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting slowly upon the coastal lines.<br/>
Steven let out a breathy sigh. He had gotten home from his long day of hanging out with Jeff and Connie. What had happened was unexpected, he didn’t know that Jeff liked Connie! Now he had to help Jeff get together with her...<br/>
He groaned and flopped down onto his squishy mattress. </p><p>He pulled out his phone, and went to his texts. He input Jeff’s number and began to set up a chat between the two of them.</p><p>                        (Insert one of those group chat things)</p><p>Steven: Is this Jeff? If it is, this is Steven.</p><p>Jeff: omg hey Steven! So glad you texted me :)</p><p>Steven: ^^</p><p>Jeff: can you give me advice on how to woe Connie?</p><p>Steven: woe her...?</p><p>Jeff: ah sorry! It was a joke! I’m just nervous ^^;</p><p>Steven: don’t be! From what I can see you two are both good friends!</p><p>Jeff: you think? Yay! I’ve always wanted to be close to Connie after getting introduced to her.</p><p>Steven: how did you two meet again?</p><p>Jeff: ah well you see... she broke my arm! Ahah and then she apologized saying that she didn’t mean to, she’d been learning martial arts. I was so impressed by her I asked her if she could teach me martial arts too. And from there we became friends.</p><p>Steven: wow, she made quite the impression.</p><p>Jeff: yep! Can you tell me what she’s like around you?</p><p>Steven: she tries to help me in any way she can. I’ve always known her for that type of stuff.</p><p>Jeff: oh cool! Same thing with me then.</p><p>Steven: nice...</p><p>Steven hesitated a bit, Connie acted the same way around Jeff she did with him? Hasn’t Steven known Connie longer than Jeff?!<br/>
No, he shouldn’t think these thoughts. He wanted Connie to be happy. That was it.<br/>
He began to text again...</p><p>Steven: how do you want to set up this date with her?</p><p>Jeff: I’m not sure... maybe I should get her something...</p><p>Steven: Great idea! Connie likes candy, maybe get her chocolate or something. Ohhh I know! Take her out to the pizza place we have in beach city! She’ll love that!</p><p>Jeff: ok! Will you be there as my uhm... wingman of some sorts when I ask her out?</p><p>Steven: sure! I’d love to see off this happy relationship.</p><p>Jeff: thank you so much Steven! You have no idea how much this means to me.</p><p>Steven: no problem! Do it tomorrow if you’re confident.</p><p>Jeff: does 2pm work for you?</p><p>Steven: sure!</p><p>Jeff: great I’ll see you then :D</p><p>Steven: Bye! :&gt; </p><p>Steven sighed placing his phone down on his drawer. This would be it... Connie would no longer pay attention to him after this... forgetting him, leaving him alone forever...<br/>
Millions of thoughts ran through Steven’s head.<br/>
The good times they had spent with each other as kids, when he first met her and they got stuck in a bubble and had an undersea adventure... When he had healed her eye sight by accident when they had accidentally switched juice boxes... Later on when she and him had first fused as Stevonnie that was possibly the most memorable.<br/>
Even recent times that felt so long ago when she had kissed him on the cheek when they had thought all their troubles were over...<br/>
All these events had caused Steven to assume that Connie had liked him.<br/>
Thinking of all this had led back to the time he proposed for Connie... and the amount of stress he had felt when she had rejected him... he thought that if... that if... if he was with her forever then they could be happy... but what if... he had pushed all his stress onto her causing not only him to feel miserable but her as well. He just didn’t want to loose her to another person... but now he had set it all up for him to loose her.<br/>
He could feel himself sweating... no... that wasn’t sweat... those were tears... streaming down his face.<br/>
He needed to let it all out. The pressure, the pain, the anxiety that had been building in him... the fear of loosing the girl he was in love with... </p><p>He wiped his face with his pink jacket. He couldn’t let his emotions get to him so easily. He needed to stay strong for himself... and for Connie. She didn’t need to know that he was upset.<br/>
He picked up his phone and began texting her about meeting at ‘Fish Stew Pizza’, where she would go on a date with Jeff.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I’ve been feeling stressed lately, lots of fighting with my family, I’ve had a lot of work recently and I’m working on several fanfics, some idk if I’ll post due to them having my ocs in them. ^^ Thanks for the comments I really enjoy you guys writing that stuff, it makes me feel good about myself. Next Chapter will be here by the end of the week. I will try and make a schedule, but for now I’m aiming on posting a chapter in the week and one on the weekend. My friend has also been pressuring me to write the next chapters and it’s been on my nerves lmao :,) but thank you all for the kudos it makes me feel good that you guys enjoy my work ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The date between Jeff and Connie ends as soon as it begins...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I’m sorry for not posting sooner! Thank you all for the kudos! I will be able to post more and possibly finish this soon since my school has been canceled for the rest of the school year. Today is a very special day for me today so I’m happy &lt;3 <br/>I will possibly be posting a new fanfic that will not be Steven Universe related. It’s gonna be from an anime. If I get the chapter done tomorrow it will come out! So I’m excited. <br/>Anyways hope you all enjoy this short work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was knock on the door. Steven, who was on the couch eating his lunch, got up to open it to see who was there.</p><p>There was Jeff, wearing a white t-shirt with a blue tie. He looked really formal but the outfit could also count as casual wear for just going out to look presentable.</p><p>“Oh hey Jeff. I see you’re prepared for your date with Connie!’’ Steven complimented him.</p><p>Steven knew that Jeff had prepared for his date well... Steven would have to mask his envy a little...</p><p>“O-Oh yea! I’m nervous to be honest. I got her some flowers too...” He held up a bouquet of wildflowers with some red roses in the mix. </p><p>‘The flowers are pretty... Connie will like them’ Steven thought almost bitterly.</p><p>Steven could feel his chest tighten, ‘’they look beautiful...’’</p><p>Jeff beamed at him, ‘’You messaged Connie right? About meeting up?’’</p><p>Of course Jeff was excited. Who wouldn’t be? Connie was a great person... the fact that Jeff had a shot at going on a date with her was impressive to Steven, he really wished he was in Jeff’s position right now...</p><p>Getting back to the conversation...</p><p>Steven nodded, ‘’Yes I did. We should head out to find her now.’’</p><p>‘’Ok!’’ Jeff started to walk away and gestured for Steven to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Steven stepped outside and the warm rays of sunlight hit him in the eyes blinding him a bit. They both stepped onto the sandy beach and headed towards Beach city. </p><p>The air was salty and clean. People were out and about going on with their usual lives, meanwhile Steven felt like he was going have a mental breakdown...</p><p>Connie was going to be with Jeff. As much as he wanted to be happy for the possible relationship he just couldn’t bring himself to feel joy for the two. </p><p>Connie was the first and only person Steven ever liked... how was he going to move on from this? He try and find a way somehow... he knew he could... or at least he’d try and stop his sorrow from consuming him whole.</p><p> </p><p>They finally arrived at ‘Fish Stew Pizza’ where through the window Steven could see Connie on her phone. She was most likely waiting for them or well... waiting for Jeff.</p><p> </p><p>As they opened the door the little bell rang. Connie looked up. She wore a simple pollo shirt as usual, and some jean shorts. Honestly she could pull anything off if she tried.</p><p>‘’Oh Steven, Jeff you guys are finally here!’’ She smiled at them warmly.</p><p>‘’Uhm... Connie I understand that I said in the text we’d all be hanging out... but I kinda lied? Sorry... But Jeff wants to ask you something important ...’’ Steven started out.</p><p>Connie looked at Jeff	 with a bit of surprise, “What do you want to ask me Jeff?”</p><p>Jeff fidgeted a bit nervously. Steven elbowed him gently and gave him a reassuring smile to encourage him. </p><p>Jeff smiled back and the looked at Connie and brought out his bouquet of flowers.</p><p>Connie’s eyes widened a bit at seeing the beautiful bouquet.</p><p>Jeff began to speak, “Connie... I’ve liked you for a long time and uh well...’’ he began to trail off loosing his words a bit before he began to speak again, “I’ve liked you for a long time and Steven helped me set this whole thing up and well... I want to go on a date with you...!” He held out the flowers to her.</p><p>Connie blushed slightly taking the flowers in her hands looking at them in awe, “Wow... I didn’t know you felt this way.’’ She looked at him, “I’d love to go on a date with you Jeff!” She smiled warmly at him.</p><p>Jeff smiled back at her. Feeling the nervousness in his chest die down replaced with something much warmer and fluttery. </p><p>Steven cut into the peaceful moment, “Haha I guess my work here is done! Tell me how the date goes! I don’t want to be the third wheel.’’ He hastily told them.</p><p>‘’It’s ok Steven. Thank you for doing this.’’ Jeff said now taking a seat across from Connie. </p><p>Steven began to head towards the door, “I’ll see you both after the date! Bye!”</p><p>With that he ‘left’. He was really just going to watch them and see how this silly date went. </p><p>He would look through the class and hope they couldn’t notice. </p><p> </p><p>In the restaurant Connie began to speak, “To tell you the truth Jeff... I don’t think this is going to work. I only said yes so Steven wouldn’t get upset. I hope you understand.’’</p><p>Jeff’s heart sank, ‘’Oh... why’s that?’’</p><p>Connie’s cheeks flared up, ‘’The truth is... I actually like Steven, and I have for a while. I hope you won’t take this the wrong way. You’re an amazing friend.’’</p><p>Jeff nodded still upset by the fact she’d only said yes so Steven wouldn’t be sad, “I’m not surprised to be honest... he’s a great guy. I hope you two will be happy together.’’</p><p>Connie smiled brightly, “I hope you find someone that’s make you happy as well. For now let’s enjoy this pizza.’’ </p><p>Jeff smiled back, ‘’ok.’’</p><p>With that they began to chow down on the delicious food that had been prepared for them. Just friends being friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven and Connie have a talk about things</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry for being so absent lately. I’ve been having some trouble with my family. I hope you like this chapter &lt;3 also ty for 60 kudos I feel really important for once. Also sorry if the short chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had later finished the pizza and Connie had began to explain to Jeff why she was in love with Steven. <br/>‘’He’s just... he’s always been there for me when I’ve needed him. I want to be there for him as well.’’ Her cheeks turned dark pink thinking back on it all, when she had first met Steven, when they had first fused, and all the little things that had came in between.</p><p>Steven would always be the only one for Connie. He was always there for her and she wanted to do the same for him.<br/>Their relationship went past friendship and had bloomed into something more than that. Connie knew it and she hoped steven knew too. </p><p>She sighed happily thinking of it all until Jeff snapped her out of her thoughts. </p><p>“I understand that... I really hope you two are happy together and I hope we’ll stay friends after this...” he nervously murmured. He didn’t want Connie to think he was weird for liking her for such a long time. He just really enjoyed being with her and hoped that she could still find happiness in hanging out with him as a friend.</p><p>Connie smiled at him warmly reassuring him they weren’t on bad terms, “of course we’re still friends. Why wouldn’t we be? I hope you find someone that makes you just as happy.’’</p><p>Jeff looked up at Connie. She was possibly the kindest person you could meet. </p><p>“I’m glad I met you Connie.’’ He smiled back lightly, his cheeks felt warm and his stomach felt queasy. He would probably need some ice cream after this to make his heart feel better from the pain he was going to endure. </p><p>Connie nodded. Still smiling she told him, “I’m glad I met you too Jeff.’’ </p><p>With that there was nothing else to be said. They had express their thoughts on the matter and that was that. <br/>Connie still needed to talk to Steven about this. She knew that in talking to him she would have to reveal her feelings as well. As if she hadn’t made them more apparent to him... <br/>He was completely oblivious to them as well as his own. <br/>He was going to need to stop denying them real soon because the truth was going to come out one way or another. </p><p> </p><p>The sun was setting lightly along the seashore. Steven was throwing small rocks in the water. <br/>He was still depressed that he thought Connie would end up with Jeff. After all the two were perfect for each other... Connie was bright and smart, always catching up on her studies and Jeff was kind hearted and sweet, he would make the perfect husband for Connie one day if they wished it... <br/>why was he thinking so far into the future about this...? They might not even stay together... maybe then he could steal Connie away from Jeff... <br/>‘Gah No!’ He thought bitterly. He wouldn’t do such a horrible thing. Jeff was his friend too. His feelings would be taken into account as well. </p><p>‘’Steven..?’’ A low voice called out to him from behind. </p><p>He turned and saw Connie looking a bit distraught at seeing him like this.</p><p>He quickly turned his attitude around so she wouldn’t have to worry. “Oh! Hey Connie! How’d your date with Jeff go? Good I’m assuming? How was the pizza?’’ He began to ramble on. </p><p>She scratched the side of her arm lightly and sat down next to him on the sand. <br/>“That’s what I needed to talk to you for... Jeff and I decided we’re not gonna date.’’</p><p>Steven’s face fell. He failed...? They weren’t dating...??? What did she...<br/>“ what do you mean, Connie?’’ His voice faltered a bit but he kept in strong. </p><p>“What I mean is, I don’t like Jeff that way.’’ She blushed, a warm rose colored pink graced her soft brown features. </p><p>Steven shook his head, ‘’But you guys are perfect for each other! You have the same interests!’’ He exclaimed at her, hoping that she would tell him she was lying.</p><p>She sighed, ‘’That doesn’t mean anything steven... I understand Jeff liked me and we’ve decided to stay on good terms for this. You have to understand you can’t help everyone in every situation. Please take my feelings into account next time before you try to set me up again with someone.’’</p><p>Steven looked at her in distress, “How could you say that! I am taking your feelings into account! You and Jeff looked so happy together! You were blushing! He was blushing! It was supposed to be perfect!’’ </p><p>Connie groaned hearing this, ‘’Oh my gods Steven! When will you understand! Nothing is going to be perfect.’’ She took his hands in her’s. Their brown eyes locked with each other. </p><p>‘’Steven...’’ Connie murmured and she leaned her face into his, her lips forming a closed ‘o’ tightly. <br/>She tried to kiss him. </p><p>After seeing what she was trying to do Steven immediately pulled away before their lips could come in contact. </p><p>“Connie! What are you doing!?” He exclaimed. He scooted away from her in the sand, making space between them. </p><p>Connie gave him a confused looked, “You still haven’t figured it out?’’ She began questioned if Steven even liked her back at this point... maybe garnet was wrong about what she had told Connie before. <br/>She remembered it from a few months ago. </p><p>The two were at the temple together speaking about Steven’s mental health. He was currently meeting with his doctor for the second time. Both Garnet and Connie knew he was going to need therapy after the trauma he had experienced. Everyone who was involved knew it. </p><p>Garnet looked at Connie, “I need to tell you something Connie. It’s about Steven.’’ She calmly stated.</p><p>Connie looked up at the fusion, “Of course, what is it?”</p><p>“Steven is experiencing a lot of pain he’s going to need your help to get through this. Out of everyone who’s been helping him you’re the one he cares most about. He seems to like you.. more than a friend as most would say it. I hope you’ll stay by his side no matter what.’’ She smiled at the young human softly. </p><p>Garnet cared for both of them and she just had wanted them to be happy. That was all the advice she could give Connie and Steven for now but she hoped it would help them get through any obstacles in life. Even though it was that helpful it would be best if they knew the other was always going to stick by each other’s side.</p><p>Connie nodded saying nothing trying to process what the other had said.</p><p>Garnet quickly added in, “Love is a very complicated thing. I would know. ‘’</p><p>She smiled at the gem, and said “I hope Steven knows that too considering how he can be sometimes. ‘’</p><p>Garnet smiled and nodded finding amusement in what the girl had said. </p><p>Going back into the present Steven asked, “I haven’t figured out what yet...?’’</p><p>Connie sighed, “Steven... I...’’ her voice cracked under pressure, “You have always been there for me and I want to do the same. Steven, I’m... what I’m trying to say is that I’m in love with you.’’ She finally confessed. Colored swarmed both of their faces trying to process what had just been said. </p><p>Steven face was undesirable. He was experiencing so many emotions and thoughts. He didn’t know what he was going to do...</p><p>“Connie... I’m going to need some time to process this. I’m sorry I’m not giving you a direct response but...’’ he trailed off slowly. God this was tough.</p><p>Connie nodded understanding, ‘’take as much time as you need. I’ll wait for you.’’</p><p>With that she got up slowly shaking the sand off of her pants. Looking back down at Steven she smiled, and sank down and kissed him on the cheek. <br/>Steven blushed lightly feeling the warmth of her lips on his soft skin. <br/>She pulled away and went off. Steven lightly touched where she had kissed him. Treasuring the moment when her lips had embraced the skin.</p><p>Jeff was waiting for Connie to come back. He smiled sadly as he had saw the entire thing. Yep. He was definitely gonna need some ice cream after this. </p><p>“Come on.’’ Connie told him, “I’ll walk you home today.’’</p><p>So they went off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven finally admits his true feelings for Connie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter is supposed to be pretty exciting so here it is! Just over 1,000 words so please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven inhaled and knocked on the door lightly. The dark oak door was opened by Dr. Maheswaran. </p><p>“Steven? What are you doing here?’’ She asked.</p><p>Steven swallowed hard, ‘’is Connie here?’’ He asked her shyly.</p><p>She nodded, ‘’let me go get her.’’ </p><p>After a few minutes of waiting Connie appear at the door, “Steven...? Do you need something?” Connie asked him while fiddling with a strand of her wavy dark hair.</p><p>“Are you free to hang out right now?’’</p><p>“I think so...’’</p><p>“Great, wanna come with me to my place?’’ He silently hoped she’d say yes to his random request, after all he did need to talk to her.</p><p>‘’Ok. Let me go tell my mom.’’ She quickly shut the door on him, and Steven just stood there waiting for her to return.</p><p>After another few minutes she was back and Dr. Maheswaran waved them off. Connie’s mom was much more relaxed when Connie was away from her now compared to when she wouldn’t even let her leave without permission and a scheduled curfew. </p><p> </p><p>The two walked along the sandy beach to Steven’s house. The sun was still up of course and in few hours it would set.</p><p>They didn’t say anything to each other the whole walk there, just silence. <br/>They had seen some gems on the way that stopped to say hello or asked how they were doing. </p><p>Finally they had arrived at the beach house. Steven held open the screen door for Connie to walk inside, and as she did she smiled at him, “Thank you.’’ </p><p>He of course smiled back and replied with, ‘’you’re welcome.’’</p><p>Once inside the cool air conditioner hit them and they both sighed in relief. He led her up to his room and where they talk. </p><p>Steven flopped down onto his bed, he was usually comfortable around Connie she didn’t seem to mind.<br/>Connie sat down on the bed gently and looked back at Steven, ‘’so why did you wanna hang out?’’ She scratched her neck lightly.</p><p>“Connie... I’m sorry!’’ Steven sat up right and grabbed her hands gently, “I shouldn’t have forced you to go on that date with Jeff. I didn’t know... that you felt the same way as I did.’’</p><p>Connie felt her heart skip a beat, “You really mean it Steven?’’ </p><p>He nodded, ‘’I’m trying to stop budging into other people’s problems but it’s so hard. I just want to help anyone I can despite the situation...’’ he finally admitted his fault, which was a bit unlike him but it was good that he realized his mistakes.</p><p>Connie gently smiled at him, “it’s ok Steven... we all make mistakes sometimes, I understand if you couldn’t help it, you just wanted to make Jeff and I happy. Which I appreciate but I only think of Jeff as a friend.’’</p><p>Steven nodded, “I understand that now.’’ </p><p>Connie let go of Steven’s hands and fiddled with her thumbs, ‘’You... understand that I like you right...?’’ She asked hesitantly.</p><p>Steven was in awe of how she was acting, she was usually so confident around him, it’s as if she reverted to her old self.</p><p>Steven scratched his head, ‘’I’ve thought about it and I like you too Connie, more than a normal friend should. And if you’d let me...’’ he took one of her hands and gave it a soft peck on it back.</p><p>Connie put her remaining hand over mouth in surprise.</p><p>“I want to be something more with you...’’</p><p>Connie felt her cheeks rise with heat, “Steven Universe will you go out with me?!’’ She asked him with her confidence back.</p><p>Steven gasped and Connie could see him blush madly, he tried to cover his face with his hands, “Connie! I’m the one who’s supposed to ask you that!’’ He embarrassingly said.</p><p>Connie grinned at him, ‘’then ask me.’’she simply stated.</p><p>He gulped and took her hands in his, “Connie Maheswaran, will you go out with me?’’ </p><p>Joy filled her eyes, “Of course!” She exclaimed happily, with that she took his face in her hands, grabbing him and...</p><p>She kissed him, her lips were on his. It’s as if they matched perfectly together. Steven fumbled and grabbed her waist hesitantly, he had only seen this in the movies so he was quite nervous about his first kiss... wait no... this wasn’t his first kiss actually... that time spinel had... ok, he didn’t want that memory to ruin this perfect moment, so naturally he stored it in the back of his brain and focused back on Connie.</p><p>Their lips were still in contact, they didn’t open their mouths or do anything explicit, after all they were only kids and this was supposed to be something wholesome that both of them could enjoy together. </p><p>Steven could feel him self smiling in the kiss, and Connie giggled and pressed her lips to match his. Eventually enough the both of them were smiling and giggling so they ended the kiss.</p><p>Their eyes met.</p><p>“That was... amazing... I’m glad I got to share that moment with you.’’ Steven admitted.</p><p>Connie let out a laugh and embraced him. She held onto his shoulders as they hugged and she whispered into his ear, “thank you Steven.’’</p><p>The both of them warmly smiled soaking in the peace and quiet they had to themselves. Truly nothing could ruin this...</p><p>“Finally! You two got together!’’</p><p>Connie and Steven’s head snapped to the stair case and standing on it were the gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.</p><p>Amethyst was the one to have said it, pearl was covering her mouth, her eyes sparkling in excitement, and Garnet kept and cool face but it was quite obvious she was just as excited as the other two with the apparent smile on her face.</p><p>“We didn’t want to intrude but Amethyst insisted that we stayed.’’ Pearl told them. She was obviously trying to brush off the fact that she also was in on watching them, “we’ll go now but you two better let me make suggestions for your first date.’’</p><p>She started to head downstairs with Amethyst behind her who was giving Steven and Connie a thumbs up, grinning widely.</p><p>Garnet stood their for a moment before saying, ‘‘In the future I’m going to be planning your wedding.’’ And with that she was off.</p><p>Steven was motionless, Connie on the other hand was dying with laughter, ‘’Oh my gosh!’’ </p><p>Connie got off the bed and looked at her phone, “Oh my mom wants me to go home for dinner. I hope you don’t mind.’’</p><p>Steven shrugged, ‘’it’s fine... i’ll see you soon.’’</p><p>Connie smiled at him with felicity, ‘’Bye Steven. I love you.’’ She leaned down and gave him a peck on his soft lips.</p><p>She got up and headed towards the stairs. She waved him goodbye and took her leave. </p><p>Steven sat there struck with... happiness... he quietly whispered, “I love you too, Connie.’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank all the people who liked this story and left kudos or amazing comments, I made sure to read all of them and they honestly lifted my spirits so much so thank you &lt;3</p><p>It’s sad to see this work end but this wasn’t really going to be a series just a few chapters on Steven and Connie getting together, hopefully you all enjoyed it.</p><p>Lots of love &lt;3 and please take care of yourself in quarantine, I’m personally forgetting to do a lot of work so I have to occupy myself with that too haha. </p><p>And thank you again for reading this, I’m planning on releasing some more fanfictions in the near future, prolly like tomorrow since I like to make a ton of chapters before hand, but this will be all for this story!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully you liked this if you’re reading &lt;3<br/>If you have then thank you for putting some time into reading this first part of it. I plan to release another part by the end of this week and that will dive down into Jeff telling Steven about his feelings for Connie.<br/>I’ve been really stressed lately from some stuff that’s been happening to me lately and I can totally relate to Steven with going through mental breakdowns haha...<br/>If you are able please tell me your thoughts, if I get any comments I will be responding as soon as I possibly can. Nothing hateful please, of you have criticism then please share I want to improve as much as I can and it would be better to get it from more than person because currently only one person has seen this before and I need more opinions! Sorry to sound demanding! I love all who read this &lt;3<br/>Have a nice quarantine!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>